captangreyfyyxfandomcom-20200214-history
CaptainGreyfYyx
CaptainGreyfYyx or for short, Cap.Grey. Cap.Grey is the ¨most¨ main character in the main story line called ¨Nova Land Saga¨! He is also the leader or ¨The Captain¨ of the crew called ¨Nova Crew¨. Description and Stats CaptainGreyfYyx or Cap.Grey. Cap.Grey has a power called ¨Nova Power¨. When he is in his ¨Nova Form¨, he glows green. When Cap.Grey has his power activated, he can do alot of diffrent stuff with it. From shooting lazers to making shields. The ¨Nova Power¨ has been passed down from generations in Cap.Grey's family. When the ¨Nova Power¨ becomes stronger, Cap.Grey is going to start lose control over it. What Cap.Grey doesn't know yet, is that the ¨Nova Power¨ can become stronger in him and has a ¨second stage¨. Stats (Normal Form) ATK: '''3/5 '''DEF: '''3/5 '''SPD: '''3/5 '''FRS: '''4/5 Stats (Nova Form) '''ATK: '''5/5 '''DEF: '''4/5 '''SPD: '''4/5 '''FRS: '''2/5 '''Story Cap.Grey was born in Nova Land but already when he was a baby, his parents disappeared unknown. Then it were only Cap.Grey and his brother. After some years, Cap.Grey's brother left Nova Land and hasn't come back ever since. After that, Cap.Grey started to live in the OC World. In the OC World he grew up and learned how to fight with his enemy ¨Shade¨. After a time from fighting with Shade, a purple waddle dee came out of a portal from Nova Land. The purple waddle helped Cap.Grey get back to Nova Land and started to be friends with the purple waddle dee, also known as ¨Purple Dee¨. Cap.Grey didn't have a home in Nova Land, but Purple Dee and his parents let Cap.Grey stay in their house. One day when Cap.Grey and Purple Dee were out playing in the woods with sticks as swords. Suddenly a red kirby with a red cap came out of some bushes. The red kirby was chased by someone familiar to Cap.Grey. It was his old enemy ¨Shade¨. The red kirby asked Cap.Grey and Purple Dee for help. The red kirby hid behind them and shaked out of fear while Cap.Grey and Purple Dee were holding their sticks as swords. Shade tried to get to the red kirby but couldn't because Cap.Grey's and Purple Dee's sticks were very sharpened. After a while, Shade got tired and ran away. While Purple Dee helped the red kirby, Cap.Grey started to think how Shade entered Nova Land. The red kirby thanked them and told his name. The red kirby is known as ¨Red¨. Cap.Grey asked how Red met Shade. After Red explained, they started to be friends and go on adventures together. A few years later, Purple Dee's parents moved somewhere else in Nova Land and Purple Dee took over the house. Then Cap.Grey and Purple Dee asked Red to move in and so he did. Now, Cap.Grey, Purple Dee and Red goes on more adventures defeating villains with his crew. Cap.Grey's crew is called ¨Nova Crew¨ that includes Cap.Grey, Purple Dee, Red, Banda, Frost Dee, Green Dee and Kablo. They also have other friends helping them with the baddies. Design Cap.Grey has had very many designs. From a cape to a scarf to a cape again. His cap also changed with the lighter green on the front of the cap. The ¨G¨ is also same colored as the cape holder button or belt. The ¨G¨ on the cap has also two lines over and under it. Cap.Grey's body is a light green color and his feet/shoes are dark greygreen. His cape is a grey color and the button on the belt is lime colored. The cap is dark green and green colored with a little lime color. Personality Kind Heroic Helpful Supportive Childish Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters